


Good girl

by kstarkfuckme



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstarkfuckme/pseuds/kstarkfuckme
Summary: you disobey tony





	Good girl

" Fuck " you screamed as you felt it go deeper in your pussy, there you were laying helplessly against the lab table being fucked hard by a machine.  
' ngh... ah....ehh" you moaned trembling, " This is what will happen every time you decide to disobey me " tony said while looking at you , as you try to get out of the restrains. " Fuck you " you said trying your hardest not to moan ," oh really " tony says with an amused face. " Jarvis turn on the machine settings to 100 " tony said looking at you . " AHHH....No ...ehh.im so..sor..sorrry " you look down withering in pleasure to see the 10 inch dildo fucking into you so fast it was a blur, it went on for 5 minutes straight , you having 6 orgasms and moaning loudly in pain and pleasure , then it all stopped . You were shaking on the table seeing stars above for a few seconds . " Now what do say " tony says with a smirk . " im .. im sorry " " for what " " for disobeying you " " good girl " .


End file.
